In the Eye of the Beholder
by OccaisionalPen
Summary: How would you perceive SG-1 if they arrived on your planet? -- Set in any of the early seasons.


An interesting question: how would you see SG-1 if they showed up on your planet? Of course, that means you'd need a planet, and a scenario, and a character with an opinion.....

_Disclaimers: the usual. _

In The Eyes of the Beholder

They came through the Chap'ai.

In and of itself, of course, that was not unusual. But the fact that they failed the screening, and that I was summoned from my morning meal to deal with it, was unusual. That had not happened in several turns.

I sighed and drove to the quarantine area. Why could not the area supervisor deal with it? Today, of all days, the day of progression for Jus'tn - this had better be important.

My mind was still occupied (wondering how long it would take to find and train a new, more responsible area supervisor) when I entered the receiving facility.

"Greetings, Ta'et."

"Good sun, Ta'et."

"It is well to see you, Ta'et."

I acknowledged all rather absentmindedly, and I confess, rather more abruptly than was warranted - may they forgive me. My purposeful strides carried me into the quarantine area, and I saw several of Kh'ar's team nervously watching four visitors.

Kh'ar hurried toward me. "Ta'et, I am most sorry to disturb you at this hour. But, these visitors....."

A demanding voice rang out loudly. "When will someone come back here who can straighten this out? Where did you go, anyway?"

"Jack! You won't get anywhere like that!"

"Yeah? Well, Daniel, YOU don't seem to be making much progress, either."

Kh'ar fidgeted nervously. "They are most uncooperative and disruptive. Shall we send them back?"

"No," I replied, after a moment of thought. I sighed; Kh'ar was correct to summon me, although it grieved me to admit it. "I will handle this. You made the proper decision to call me. You may leave now and continue your other duties."

Kh'ar nodded quickly and deeply, but did not manage to fully hide her gloating smile as she and her team turned to leave. For all of the good aspects of our society, the interpersonal jealousy still seems to continue.

I studied the visitors. They were humanoid; three males and a female. The first - the outspoken one, the Elder - had the presence of a leader. He was wary, restlessly prowling about, like a caged ni'asa. The second - the younger male - looked peaceful and excited, but his challenge to the leader suggested that he could be a maverick.

The third - the woman - was intelligently and confidently examining the quarantine area. "Sir, this seems like a force field of some sort. We can see through, and can see the meadow, but we can't move beyond it. But the natives could. They must have a device to let them through, or maybe it's their metabolism. And once they are through, there must be a visual barrier, or maybe they transport somewhere."

"Ya'think, Carter? Figure it out. Get us home." The leader walked another circuit. "Heck, Carter, just get us back to the DHD and the Stargate." He fruitlessly hit his fist against the invisible wall. "Why can we see the gate but not get to it? I hate it when that happens!"

Overall, these visitors looked like ones who happened to our planet quite by accident. They knew not where they were, or why, or what contained them. Their garb was unusual, but so was the garb of many of our visitors; our visitors are many, and they do come from a very large part of the galaxy and several time lines, after all.

What was obvious was that they carried weapons, and that they were very protective of them. Projectile weapons, and explosives.

That was a problem.

And then there was the fourth visitor, standing on alert, a committed warrior if ever one existed. He was a Jaffa.

And THAT was a very big problem.

I had many options. I could extend the quarantine area to include the Chap'ai, and let them return themselves to wherever; and then I could block them from returning.

I could activate the Chap'ai and send them through regardless of their wishes, back to where they had come from.

I could destroy them. A distasteful option, and perhaps not warranted; they did not seem to be an extreme threat.

Or, I could go to them and talk

What I wanted to do was send them home instantly, block them from returning, and celebrate the growth of Jus'tn from boy to man. Spending time with four accidental visitors, with questionable technology and an obviously juvenile, self centered, and aggressive state of development, with no understanding the nature of our planet.... No, this was not how I wanted to spend my time.

However, many of our most prolific and profitable traders were once accidental visitors of seemingly barbaric and primitive cultures, and furthering our position in the galactic economy was my job. New traders were not to be scoffed at.

I sighed one more time and entered the quarantine area.

********************

For a moment, they did not notice my presence. As expected, the Jaffa was the first to detect me, but the leader was almost as quick.

He strode toward me angrily, arrogantly stopping in front of me. "Who the hell are you? And why are you holding us here? We demand to be released!"

I did not reply, and he shifted his weapon more assertively toward me. "Now!" His eyes were cold and expressionless and his face was impassive and dangerous.

Still, I remained silent, watching the visitors and gauging their race. So far, they had shown themselves to be aggressive, querulous, uncouth, and uncooperative. Perhaps sending them back was the best option. We were a peaceful planet, and our other visitors did not need disruption during their business. Yes, this was what I would do.

But before I could take action, the younger male stepped forward calmly, his arms casually extended, hands open and palms up.

"Jack, please." He glanced at the leader and then focused on me. "We are peaceful explorers, visitors from Earth. My name is Daniel Jackson, and this is Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter, and Teal'c. We mean you no harm." The woman and the Jaffa remained watchful but neutral in the background. "We come in peace and friendship. Many people refer to us as the Taur'i."

This civilness was unexpected, and I thought that he, at least, deserved a polite explanation. It might serve my purposes as well; perhaps they would leave volutarily, saving me a distasteful report to the An'it'gal...the board of trade.

So, against my better judgement, I spoke. "My name is Ta'et. You are visitors on our planet, which is called Nor. We welcome visitors and traders, but all who come must act in peace and friendship."

"Then why are we locked up?" O'Neill waved his hand in frustration. "This doesn't seem like a peaceful or friendly welcome to me."

"We have many visitors, and all visitors first pass through this quarantine facility. As Kh'ar explained..."

"That twit," O'Neill muttered under his breath. I paused for an instant, subtly chastising his rudeness, before continuing.

"As Kh'ar explained to you, we do not allow weapons on this planet. We also do not allow Goa'uld, even infant ones, or any visitors who will not abide by our rules of peace and friendship."

"We will not leave our weapons behind. And no one does anything to a member of my team." O'Neill's stance had not wavered.

"Sir, perhaps we should just...listen?" the woman suggested. "They have technology which could be useful. And if they are willing to trade...."

He hesitated, then lowered his weapon slightly. His eyes were still locked on mine. "Talk."

I kept my voice professional. "The choice is yours. You may leave your weapons here for safe-keeping and promise peaceful behavior; and I will show you our planet. You may return home, and come back without weapons at your convenience, if you wish.

"The Jaffa also has choices. His symbiote is no threat to my species, but it is to many of our visitors. So, he may leave the planet; or, we can extract it from him and restore his immune system. We can also temporarily immobilize the symbiote; it will return to its normal functioning in 24 hours, and there is no damage to either it or the host.

"What would you wish to do?"

"Ta'et, if I may ask before we decide," Jackson queried, "what does your planet offer? What is your culture like? You mentioned trade - can you tell us more about what is traded, and what would be of interest to trade? You mentioned removing Goa'uld, can you really do that? How?"

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Nor is the center for all trading, for may species, for a very large part of the galaxy. Here, you may find almost anything you wish. The trades that you make are up to you. The removal and immobilization of Goa'uld and symbiotes is a common technology and could be easily traded for.

"However, our culture is peaceful; all those who come must abide by this, or they will be returned to their home world and forever banned. If you do trade, we only ask that you leave us with a small token of your trade before you leave. We do not regulate what, or how much, but rather ask that it reflect your judgement of the benefit of your time here."

Carter spoke up. "With all due respect, Ta'et, where does all of this trading activity take place? All we see here is an untrammeled meadow. How do we know that you are telling the truth?"

This day was going to be a long one. I wish they had just decided to go home. I wish that they were all as obnoxious as O'Neill. I wish I had decided to send them back instead of answering Daniel Jackson's questions. But, her question was polite and deserved an answer.

"You are being held in a quarantine facility, as you know. It also....projects an image, a screen, so that unwelcome visitors do not see the true Nor. This is a protective device, and it has saved us many problems. However, your question is a wise one." I waved my arm, and the meadow dissolved, leaving us standing inside the cavernous central receiving building. I stood back and let them move toward a large window.

For a blessed moment there was silence, both of voices and of movement.

"Holly Hannah!" Carter said. "Sir, with access to...all...of...that, we could....It's almost beyond belief...it goes to the horizon...."

Even Jackson stammered. "This is like the bazaar in Cairo, only bigger....and in the future...and...oh boy. Wow. Oh wow!"

The Jaffa spoke for the first time. "Even I, O'Neill, have never seen anything like this."

As usual, I felt a small glimmer of pride at my planet, at the trading center we had created, at the benefits and progress it had brought to many peoples. But the pleasant glow I felt was not to last for long.

O'Neill was seemingly unimpressed. "So. What kind of guarantees do WE have? Without our weapons, we'll be sitting ducks out there."

My temper flared at this insult. Despite that, my training prevailed and I remained outwardly calm. "You have MY word, Colonel O'Neill."

"Nothing personal, Ta'et, but why should I trust you?" he asked. An insolent smile formed and he relaxed into a posture that spoke of uncontested victory.

Such juveniles! It was time for a different approach to diplomatic communication.

I walked up to him and jabbed him in the chest. "Fire your primitive weapon at me. I ask you. You will understand then my word."

He raised his weapon and unlocked it.

"Um, Jack, do you really think that's wise?" Jackson had removed his eye coverings and was wiping them clean.

O'Neill aimed.

"Sir, Daniel's right. I recommend that...." Carter's voice trailed off.

A red spot danced on my chest.

"O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are correct. Ta'et has done you no harm." The Jaffa stepped forward.

O'Neill pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"What the....?" O'Neill tried again, with the same result. He checked the weapon. "Not jammed. Teal'c, shoot a hole in that window with your staff weapon."

The Jaffa aimed and fired. Nothing happened.

O'Neill grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at me. It dissolved into the air and rematerialized at his feet. He left it there, and charged forward to attempt a physical assault. His moves were surprisingly fast for the nature of his species, but they were quite awkward compared to most, and surely slow and clumsy when compared to my people.

I stepped easily past, evading his pathetic counter moves, and grabbed his arm and twisted it high behind him. My other hand scooped under his jaw and drove my thumb in and up. Perhaps I applied a bit too much pressure to his arm or pressed in too deeply; his muscles tensed in pain, for which I was sorry. He was, however, effectively immobolized, and his fruitless efforts to escape soon ceased.

"Peaceful and friendly does not mean stupid and weak, Colonel O'Neill," I stated quietly before I released him. "The next time you, or one of your culture, attempts such an attack, you all WILL be automatically and immediately returned through the Chap'ai to your home world, and your world and your species will be forever banned from Nor."

Daniel Jackson asked a question before I could demand their decision. "If the weapons don't work here, why can't we keep them?"

This was a reasonable question, and unexpected. These visitors were showing quite a bit of intelligence, contrary to my first opinions, and this one at least was eager to learn. But it was not my place to judge intellect, I reminded myself, only their peaceful and friendly intentions.

I answered his question. "The problem is not with your weapons themselves; weapons are needed in many places and in many times. Our culture is, in fact, quite advanced in that regard - it is why no weapons will work on the surface of this planet."

I continued. "We have found, though, that those who insist on keeping weapons with them do not truly go forth to trade with peace and friendship in mind. True trade and development can not happen in that case. And that is why we exist: to provide a place for trade and development. So, the first test for any visitor or new trader is thus."

Jackson nodded. "That makes sense. Wish we did it on Earth, I think." I was pleasantly surprized by this sentiment.

The four visitors exchanged silent glances.

Finally, O'Neill looked at me. "Well," he shrugged, rubbing his shoulder, "well. I guess your word is good enough for me. Where did you say we could check our weapons? And...what was that about immobilizing Junior for a few hours?"

I smiled, slightly amused; O'Neill learned quickly, although he chose a difficult approach to learning. "Come, place your weapons here, and I will show you some of Nor and the markets."

********

I confess that I was relieved when, one sun later, the Taur'I returned through the Chap'ai, enthusiastically promising to return. They were indeed inquisitive and intelligent and willing to learn. Some found them quite humorous, but I found their individuality and lack of manners very tiresome. And the questions they asked! They never ceased.

"How did you get a Stargate - the Chap'ai?" We traded for it, of course.

"How long has Nor been a trading center?" Longer than your time.

"How can something be longer than time?" Time doesn't work that way.

"Oh - do you know the Tollans? They say that too." No, we don't know the Tollans.

"Are the goald a threat to you?" No.

"How come? How do you protect against them?" It is of no consequence. It is simple. Talk to the trader near the fork in the river, he can explain it and help you.

"Hey, this is an Asguard device! What's it doing here?" No, it's not an Asguard device. They come here to trade for them every four or five turns.

"What's a turn?" It is...one revolution around our star.

"What weapons do you have? Will you trade for them?" The people of Nor do not trade in weapons - we trade use of our marketplace for what we need .

"What's that building?" It's a Learning Hall, a storeplace of universal knowledge.

"Can we go in?" Only if you have knowledge to trade.

And on and on and on. They enjoyed the trading that they participated in, which pleased me, and I believe that they will indeed be back, which does not, since they promised to "ask for me"....even though it would be good for Nor.

I am not sure that they traded well, but that is not my concern. In exchange for several grams of the rare caffeine forms that they called "chocolate" and "coffee", they obtained only trivial souvenirs: the Goa'uld removal technology, a vaccine that makes humanoid forms unsuitable as hosts, obsolete weapons, and some meaningless and common minerals like gold and Naqudah.

Perhaps, with experience, they will progress in trading. But again, that is not my concern.

My only concern now is going home, apologizing to Jus'tn for missing his progression ceremony, and explaining yet one more time why my work has come first. I hope that, once again, he will forgive me.

* * * *


End file.
